shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Back to School
Back to School is the first episode of the seventh season of The New Girl, Ben's Rise. The episode revolves around Ben Kale's attempt to earn enough signatures to create a science club, while going against bully Spencer Cooper for a club. The episode was released on August 25, 2011. Synopsis Ben wants to start a Science Club! But there's only room for one more club, and Spencer wants to start a club of his own! Can Ben beat him to the punch? Plot The episode starts with sophomore Ben Kale on the last night of summer. Ben attempts to chat with his father, Mr. Kale, who is visibly distracted by his career. Ben is upset even more, when he realizes that his father's only concern about Ben regards his academics. Ben figures that the only way to grab his father's attention is to create something the both would enjoy: a science club. Arriving to the first day of school the next day, Ben approaches Ms. Lee in her office, who is already chatting with long-time enemy, Spencer Cooper. Spencer discloses that he too is interested in making a club: a fist club, for students who need to physically express their anger. Ms. Lee assigns for the both of them to earn the most signatures at the end of the day. Whoever earns the most is given the opportunity to create the club. After earning the nerds' signatures, Ben leaves to his class, where he finds Denni, despondent from Colt's sudden and inconspicuous departure from Centerscore. Telling a joke that manages to get Denni to smile, the W.H.A.L.E members sign Ben's proposal. Ben subsequently approaches the football team, who only agree to signing, depending on Ben's knowledge on football. During lunch, Denni is still upset and is unsure about confronting Sam over the situation regarding Colt's current state. Doing so anyway, Sam is shocked to learn about this and leaves the cafeteria with Denni, much to Ben's dismay. In the meantime, Ben luckily earns the signatures of the swim team members and meets with the cheerleaders, and through suggestions on how to reduce sweat pertaining to the cheerleaders' uniforms and increase Taylor's chances of becoming Homecoming Queen, the cheerleaders agree. With little signatures left needed, Ben goes to the detention room. There, he finds Ryan, alone. As he tries to explain to Ryan the concept of having a science club, Spencer barges into the room, demanding Ryan's signature, bribing Ryan with the idea of being allowed to fight kids when he wants. Just as Ryan signs Spencer's form, Ben persuades Ryan that if he agrees to having a science club, Ryan could have a robot girlfriend. Ryan is easily attracted to this and signs Ben's form. Therefore, Ben is given the opportunity to create the science club. Ben ecstatically arrives home and prepares to tell his father the news, only to find him depressed by the heartbreaking news that Ben's mother filed a divorce against Mr. Kale, due to his overbearing attention towards his work. Bonus Scene Brendan is in a coffee shop, trying to resist the urge to look at Dinah's Faceplace profile, but does so any way. He finds a number of photos of Dinah with Adam, hurting him. Just then, Taylor enters the cafè and asks Brendan why he's so sad, to which he explains. Taylor comforts him and suggests he hooks up with an attractive girl. Brendan is perplexed by this suggestion, claiming he does not know any, evidently hurting Taylor. Meanwhile, Ryan's package for Robot Girlfriend arrives, only to learn that Robot Girlfriend is needy and in his definition not hot. Characters *Ben Kale *Mr. Kale *Ms. Lee *Spencer Cooper *Dexter Albright *Erik Ericson *Principal Shapiro *Denni Fallon *Jane Summers *Sam Hill *Linda Carter *Sara Kessler *Taylor Vale *Jessica Blair *Zoe Davis *Amanda Applebee *Hector Alonzo *Ryan Powell Category:Episodes Category:Year 4 Category:Season 7: Ben's Rise Category:The New Girl